


Mi Alma

by MidnightCity



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Cuddle fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 09:31:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11056173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightCity/pseuds/MidnightCity
Summary: During the night Fernando must have taken the opportunity and snuggled onto Mark's chest, arms wrapped tightly around him like he was holding a teddy bear. Mark knew that there was almost no way out of this. At the moment he didn't even want to ...





	Mi Alma

Mark didn't want to get out of bed just yet, especially after Fernando had wrapped himself around him. During the night Fernando must have taken the opportunity and snuggled onto his chest, arms wrapped tightly around him like he was holding a teddy bear. Mark knew that there was almost no way out of this. At the moment he didn't even want to. Fernando was a bed-head by nature, and right now he looked too comfortable for his own good: his lips were curled up in a small smile, brows slightly furrowed and hair pointing in all directions.

Usually Mark preferred to head out early for training and would let Fernando stay in for a little longer. So he didn't want to wake him up, at least not fully, only enough so he'd let go.

Mark gently ran his hand through Fernando's hair. However, this resulted in him snuggling even closer. Mark had to bite the inside of his cheek to stop himself from smiling.

As carefully as he could he shifted his weight to the side, much the same way he'd gently drop a dog off his chest. And so, Fernando slipped slowly from his chest. He responded by cracking his eyes open and a moment later a disapproving grunt escaped him. Fernando turned over, his back facing Mark and wrapped the blanket around his body, curling up once more.

"Morning,“ Mark greeted him.

In reply Fernando muttered something incoherent. The poor man was still far away from waking up.

Mark sighed as he bit back a smile. Instead of heaving himself out of bed he enclosed Fernando and gave him a small squeeze. Then he added a kiss to Fernando's cheek.

“Better,” Fernando muttered as a smile spread across his lips.

“We should get up,” Mark explained as he rested his face in the nape of his neck. He took a deep breath, and relaxed against him.

Fernando grunted disapprovingly. “No.” and reached around him to tug Mark's arm closer.

Mark bit back a smile and shook his head. “Maybe ten more minutes.”

"Lo me gusta más,“ Fernando mumbled, mid-yawn.

Mark shook his head. “As long as you don't fall asleep again.“

“I don't fall asleep!“ he complained.

Mark rolled his eyes. Getting Fernando out of bed when he was half-asleep was one of the hardest tasks in his life. It was even harder when he had fallen asleep again, which happened more often than not - no matter what Fernando claimed.

"No duermo,“ Mark warned him, trying his best Spanish.

“No duermes, es verdad.” Fernando sighed, and as he tugged his legs closer to his body added, “Pero estoy tratando dormir ahora.“

Mark only had a vague idea of what Fernando had just said, so he opted for “that's what I said.“

“Isn't,“ Fernando added with a smile.

Fernando often slipped into Spanish when he was tired, or muttering something under his breath while cooking. In anger he had hurled whole sentences at Mark who had had no idea what he had just shouted. Or he used it like now: to wind up Mark.

Back in the day Fernando's English hadn't been as good as it was now, and sometimes a Spanish word would slip through. Mark could guess the meaning of the sentence anyway but he had never picked up any of the words. Nowadays, he paid more attention to the language, and tried to remember bits and pieces, but he still had no proper idea how the language worked. He could order a drink, and tell Fernando that he loved him in three different languages but that was it.

Fernando rolled over, facing Mark now. His hair was pointing in all directions, and he looked very befuddled. Mark took pity on the poor man and wrapped his other arm around him, pressed a kiss on the top of his head and watched as Fernando snuggled into his chest.

Mark felt his heart flutter at the sight. Then he cleared his throat. “What's this called then?” he asked, curious now.

“¿Pérdon?“ Fernando asked his chest.

“Cuddling?“

“Oh,“ Fernando pressed a kiss on his chest. “Abrazo.“

Mark nodded, repeating the word a few times in his head, trying to memorize it. “And this?“ he asked as he leaned in for a kiss.

“Beso,” Fernando replied before their lips met.

Mark cupped his cheek and stroked along his jawline. When they parted he was met with Fernando's wide smile.

“Mi alma,” Fernando mumbled and planted his face on Mark's chest once more.

“What does _mi alma_ mean?“ Mark asked as he rested his chin on top of Fernando's head. His hair was tickling his nose.

“It is a pet name. Is all,“ he explained as he placed a kiss above Mark's heart.

“Yeah, but what does it mean in English?”

“No sé.”

He was clearly lying. “Oh, of course you don't!“ Mark pretended to be offended, and shook his head.

A moment later he watched as Fernando failed to bite back a smile. “I can't tell you something I do not know.”

Fernando barely brought it out because Mark had reached for his waist, finding his ticklish spot and gave it a gentle squeeze. This caused him to emit a squeak as he tried to flinch away. In response to this attack, Fernando smacked Mark's shoulder. The punch was worth the sound of his wonderful laughter.

“I could learn Spanish,” Mark stated, shooting the other man a warning look.

“Is that a threat?”

Mark considered it for a moment. He knew that Fernando didn't think that he was serious. Mark had meant it as a joke when he had said it, however, he knew how deeply ingrained the language was in Fernando.

Maybe Mark could surprise him at their next anniversary. Then they could trade small terms of endearment and short sentences in Spanish. Mark was sure that his Spanish would never be on the same level as Fernando's English but he liked the idea; that their life would become a mix of these languages. Something that was just them, Fernando muttering something in Spanish, Mark understanding him and replying in English.

“Maybe I should give it a go,” Mark mused.

“I'd be delighted.”

Mark hadn't realized that he had said this out loud. When he looked down he saw that Fernando had already placed himself back on Mark's chest, seemingly asleep again.

Maybe Fernando wouldn't even remember this part of the conversation. Then Mark could surprise him all the same.

Mark sighed contently at the thought. “Te amo,“ he mumbled and gave Fernando a squeeze.

Suddenly, Fernando swatted at the back of his head.

“Shush, I try to sleep.” He waited a beat. “I love you too.”


End file.
